Midnight Rendezvous
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: Yerba was bad enough before they got thrown into jail. Those orange jumpsuits aren't exactly fashion statements. Yet, through it all, Beck and Jade find a way to be together even though they're divided. Love truly conquers all. Even prison cells. Set during Locked Up! One-shot.


**Midnight Rendezvous**

Yerba had been enough of a nightmare already.

That was before they were thrown into jail.

The dirty, obviously flea infested cells looked and smelled like they hadn't been cleaned out in at least fifty years. The stench of human waste, sweat and rotten food was so thick that Jade gagged the first moment she set foot inside the cell.

It was simply unimaginable that humans could live inside these cells when they were truly treated like animals. It was unimaginable enough that any remotely sane person on this planet would ever want to _think_ about this country.

So she decided to sleep outside.

At night.

In the cold.

Not one of her best ideas.

On the first day of her imprisonment, Jade had risked being bashed by whatever that _she-male-thing_ was, and on the first night; she risked frostbite. All in all, a very worthwhile and educational experience. Not.

As she looked to the stars overhead she thought about what would have happened; what this spring break _should have been_ if only Beck's stupid aunt let her come.

None of this, that's for sure.

She could have been lying on the beach, tanning and swimming and being with Beck and _something-so-far-from-this_. She felt like hitting something as an outlet for her anger and frustration.

Idiot Tori. This was so like her; to think of a great idea but to miss the information that goes along with it. If only she had done the research. But no, Jade thought bitterly, Tori was blinded by a free trip and fame and glory in a country that doesn't even speak freaking English.

She would have done so much better.

The sound and clatter of falling tins caused her to sit up in the blink of an eye. Her eyes darted around the gloomy courtyard for the huge brute that would have killed her earlier today. Was it possible it had returned for revenge? Tori wasn't here to save her now. _There was no way she was buying that stupid lie ever again. _

The soft sound of feet now came to her ears and she whipped her head around to seek out the source of the sound.

To her relief, it was Beck.

Not the she-male monster, but Beck.

_Beck. _

Upon entrance to this hellhole, Jade had noticed the ample iron fence that separated the men and women from each other. She hated that fence. She hated a lot of things, and that fence had just been added to the ranks.

Jade was rarely afraid of things. She wasn't scared of spiders, or snakes or darkness. No, she rather liked those things. But the thought of Beck leaving her was one of the things that she _was_ scared of.

In a way, that fence was a good thing. It kept the male prisoners from trying anything funny with the female prisoners, although with all the security, Jade felt there wouldn't have been a lot of that.

No, she hated that fence because it threatened to take away someone who she had given her life to.

Lots of people always thought that Jade was spoilt and rarely worked for everything because it was given to her anyways, but that was false. With her background, _and yes_, her wealth, Jade had still grown up in a household where using the arts to express yourself was something that wasn't done; something that didn't belong.

She had worked so freaking hard to have allowed her father to send her to Hollywood Arts, and it was one of two of the biggest blessings that she had ever been granted.

The other one was Beck.

She had, needless to say, also worked incredibly hard to win him over. She had never been a huge fan of love, but Beck had shown her something she couldn't live without, and that something was _him_.

To have that dratted fence take that away from her would be the icing on the proverbial, disgusting, Yerbanian cake.

"Beck." She whispered soundlessly at his approaching form. She clambered over to the fence and stuck her fingers through. Beck's eyes darted over to her and he hurried over to the fence. He kneeled and took her fingers in his own.

Jade's eyes closed briefly at the contact that she had been denied all day. The feel of his hands, steady and warm on top of hers was enough to lapse her into utter relaxation.

He was safe. Safe and hers.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her with the hint of a smirk.

"If those people think I'm sleeping one minute in that dung-hole of a cell then they're sorely mistaken." Jade hissed mercilessly.

Beck laughed quietly. "Not even if I were there?" He asked.

Jade shot him a glare. "Don't push it, fluffy boy." She snapped.

Grinning, Beck motioned closing his mouth with a zipper, locking it up and throwing the key away.

Jade's glare lost its heat soon after. "I miss you." She whispered softly in a very out-of-character show of emotion.

Beck's lips quirked upwards. "I miss you too," He replied sincerely. "We're busting out tomorrow." He added.

Jade nodded. "About time." She huffed.

They lapsed into comfortable silence as Beck continued to hold her hands. After about ten minutes, the clamour of approaching guards caused them to rip their hands away from the fence. It was an offence to be close to the prisoners behind the fence, and Jade sure as hell didn't feel like spending another night in Yerba. _Never again, Tori._

They watched as the guards walked around the perimeter but to Jade's dismay they stayed on guard at the entrance they had come from. Jade's eyes sought out Beck's across the courtyard. She was a bit more panicked than she would have liked to admit. That gnawing fear that these men would take Beck away from her was back.

Beck's eyes were warm and comforting as they steadily held hers. It will be alright, he mouthed.

Jade nodded shakily. _I love you, _she mouthed back.

Beck smiled and put his hand over his heart. _I love you too. _

Jade shot him one last look before she rolled onto her back and gazed once more at the stars. She released a heavy breath.

Tomorrow she would be with Beck again.

Tomorrow she would be free.

* * *

**I was cleaning out my documents folder when I found this! I'd forgotten I even had it... I wrote it about a year ago when I was still in a huge Victorious phase. I read it and thought, why not? So here it is :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
